Na zawsze
by Kanoshin
Summary: Tetsuya zostaje przekazany pod opiekę kogoś, kogo widzi pierwszy raz w życiu. Jak to się dla niego skończy, jeśli tą osobą okaże się głowa rodziny Akashi? / żeby nie było, to nie będzie związek między dzieckiem a dorosłym / będą sie mordować, hue / fisto noteee
1. Chłopiec bez nazwiska

Siedmioletni chłopiec wyglądał nieco nieobecnym wzrokiem za okno, znudzony długą podróżą. Może i znudzony, ale jednocześnie i przerażony. Miał od tej pory mieszkać z zupełnie obcą osobą. Jego niebieskie oczy zwróciły się w stronę przednich siedzeń. Pan Fukada był wyraźnie coraz bardziej zdenerwowany; jego palce nerwowo stukały o kierownicę, a głowa co raz obracała się w różne strony, zamiast skupić się na drodze. Był to średniego wzrostu ciemnowłosy mężczyzna o srogim spojrzeniu. Pracował jako nauczyciel. Chłopiec zaczął się zastanawiać, czy w szkole też zmusza inne dzieci do robienia tych wszystkich dziwnych rzeczy, które nazywał elementem dojrzewania. Nie miał jednak jak tego potwierdzić; pan Fukada zabraniał mu wychodzić na zewnątrz. Niebieskooki czasem wymykał się potajemnie, by pobawić się z innymi dzieciakami na osiedlu lub zdobyć coś słodkiego do jedzenia. Nigdy nie dostawał słodyczy od jego opiekuna. Chłopiec nie wychodził już jednak od dłuższego czasu - Pan Fukada zostawał ostatnio całe dnie w mieszkaniu, zajęty 'pewnymi' sprawami. Mówił czasem sam do siebie dziwne rzeczy; że coś już się mu znudziło, że niedługo zdobędzie 'lepszą sztukę' oraz 'szmal'. Brunet wiele razy też rozmawiał z innym panem przez telefon, ustalał różne, równie dziwne rzeczy. Chłopiec nic nie rozumiał z tych słów, ale wiedział jedno - znajomi pana Fukady nie są dobrymi ludźmi. Mały zadrżał. Był sam. Nawet, jeśli w tej chwili jechał z nim jego opiekun, a w opuszczonej przez niego dzielnicy Osaki zostawił kolegów… Był sam.

- To tutaj. Wysiadaj. - Rozległ się ostry głos starszego człowieka za kierownicą. Mały chłopiec posłusznie wysiadł.

Gdy tylko znalazł się na zewnątrz, natychmiast odczuł mocny powiew wiatru, przez co jego nieco przydługie, niebieskie włosy natychmiast zostały rozwiane. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się i przymknął oczy. Uwielbiał wiatr. Szczególnie ciepły wiatr podczas jesiennej pory, tak jak teraz. Nie dane mu jednak było nacieszyć się przyjemną pogodą, bo zaraz poczuł, jak pan Fukada, z którym tu przyjechał, zaczął go popychać do przodu. Chłopiec zadrżał na ten gest.

Dopiero teraz niebieskowłosy zwrócił uwagę na dom, przed którym zaparkowali. Był ogromny. Przypominał wielką willę, którą chłopiec widział na okładce jakiejś gazety. Szczególnie przypadł mu do gustu ciemnoczerwony dach, wręcz idealnie komponujący się z białymi ścianami i ozdobnymi dodatkami w kolorze drzewa wiśni. Sakura kwitła także na całej posesji, jak jak i wiele innych drzew oraz roślin, których nazwy były nieznane dla niebieskowłosego. To przez to wszystko chłopiec od razu zachwycił się tym domem. Dom to nawet nie jest właściwe słowo. Dla niego ten budynek był niczym pałac. Był niczym w porównaniu do starego, ciasnego mieszkania w którym był zmuszony mieszkać do tej pory.

Gdy znaleźli się na szczycie obszernych schodów i mężczyzna zakołatał do masywnych drzwi, chłopiec poczuł, jak duszony strach powoli go paraliżuje. Zwiesił głowę, przygryzając swoje malutkie usteczka. A co, jeśli jego nowy opiekun będzie taki jak pan Fukada? Jeśli i on będzie go zmuszał do tych wszystkich okropnych rzeczy? Albo będzie jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemny? Nawet, jeśli pan Fukada bił i zmuszał niebieskowłosego do… Tego wszystkiego, nie czuł on nienawiści. Gdyby nie ten mężczyzna, chłopiec mógłby umrzeć. Zawdzięczał mu życie. Z tego powodu nie mógł czuć nienawiści.

Potężne drzwi powoli otworzyły się ze złowrogim skrzypieniem, na co chłopiec zadrżał. Doskonale słyszał starszego pana, który kazał mu się wyprostować, by dodać sobie punktów u nowego pana. Jednak niebieskowłosy nawet jeśliby bardzo chciał, nie byłby w stanie się lepiej zaprezentować. Obezwładniający strach powodował drżenie kolan i trzęsącą się, bladą buzię. Chciał spojrzeć na pana Fukadę, powiedzieć, że nie da rady, że chce wracać do domu, jednak… Nagle rozległ się donośny huk i łoskot. A pana Fukady tutaj nie było. Małe oczka gwałtownie rozszerzyły się, gdy chłopiec spojrzał za siebie. Mężczyzna leżał na samym dole schodów, w kałuży dziwnego, czerwonego płynu. Nie ruszał się. Chłopiec chciał krzyknąć ze strachu, jednak głos zamarł mu w gardle. Zamiast tego, obrócił głowę z powrotem przed siebie, by zobaczyć tego pana, którego widział już kilka razy na zdjęciach. Tego, który był przyjacielem pana Fukady. Chłopiec doskonale pamiętał te krwistoczerwone włosy.

- Dzień dobry, Tetsuya. Witaj w Twoim nowym domu.


	2. Kąpiel, jedzenie i Seijurou

Oja, pierwsza notka i od razu komentarz. Dziękuję, **kurcza(k)c**zku. ;w;

* * *

><p>Tetsuya ze strachem szedł tuż obok czerwonowłosego mężczyzny. Jego strach był obezwładniający, jednak nie miał odwagi sprzeciwić się temu panu i bez słowa wykonywał wszystkie jego polecenia. Teraz miał po prostu iść za nim, nie zadawać żadnych pytań. Chłopcu przeszło przez myśl, że nawet jeśli by miał jakieś pytanie, to i tak nie byłby w stanie go wypowiedzieć. W ciągu tego czasu zdołał przypomnieć sobie nazwisko tego mężczyzny: Akashi.<em> Aka<em> od 'czerwony' i _shi_ od 'władca'. Co do tego nie miał wątpliwości. Mały zadrżał. Wciąż miał przed oczyma widok pana Fukady w kałuży krwi, przez co paraliżujące przerażenie nie chciało go opuścić. Kim jest ten pan? Dlaczego zrobił 'to' opiekunowi Tetsuyi? Czy już nigdy nie będzie mógł on go zobaczyć? Przecież, nawet jeśli był nieprzyjemny dla niego, to… To wcale nie musiało się to z nim stać! Wcale tego nie chciał! Przecież… To dzięki niemu niebieskowłosy mógł… żyć, nie umarł!

- Tetsuya. - Rozbrzmiał nagle głos, na co chłopiec prawie podskoczył ze strachu. Podniósł głowę, spoglądając na mężczyznę zlęknionym wzrokiem. - Zajmą się tobą służące. Umyj się i zjedz, wtedy porozmawiamy, dobrze? Nie masz już żadnych powodów do obaw.

Mimo na pozór spokojnego tonu i łagodnego spojrzenia, Tetsuya nie czuł się bezpieczniej, przeciwnie; miał coraz więcej niewyjaśnionych pytań. Kim był ten pan? Dlaczego robił to wszystko? Kim był w jego oczach? Może... Może naprawdę jest taki, jak pan Fukada? Chłopiec rozchylił usta, mając zamiar zadać jedno z nękających go pytań, jednak dopiero się zorientował, że zamiast czerwonowłosego nagle pojawiły się przy nim kobiety w identycznych strojach. To są... 'Służące', tak?

- Tędy, paniczu - powiedziała jedna z nich, pokazując mu drzwi na lewo. Paniczu?

Niebieskowłosy z trudem zmusił swoje nogi do poruszenia i skierował się w wyznaczonym kierunku. Czuł, że musi słuchać poleceń każdego w tym domu, bo inaczej uraziłby pana Akashiego. Tego chłopiec obawiał się najbardziej. Jak się okazało, za drzwiami znajdowała się łazienka. Łazienka... A może łaźnia? Była ogromna. Mniej więcej takich rozmiarów, jakie miało całe mieszkanie pana Fukady. Była tu wielka wanna z licznymi płynami w butelkach obok - niebieskookiemu przeszło przez myśl, że w wannie zmieściłyby się spokojnie cztery osoby i wciąż byłoby wolne miejsce. Oprócz tego, znajdowało się tu ogromne lustro. Zajmowało całą ścianę, przy której były także umywalki i półki o złotych ozdobach. Chłopiec przyjrzał się sobie; wyglądał mizernie i niechlujnie przy tej całej wspaniałości rezydencji i jej mieszkańców.

- Kąpiel gotowa. Zechce panicz otrzymać od nas pomoc przy myciu? - zapytała ponownie ta sama pani.

- W-wolałbym sam... J-jeśli można...

- Oczywiście. - Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i kiwnęła głową na inne służki, na co wszystkie wyszły, jedna po drugiej, każda kłaniając się w stronę chłopca przy wyjściu.

Gdy Tetsuya został sam, dopiero był w stanie odetchnąć. Serce wciąż szybko biło w jego klatce piersiowej, jednak potrafił już uspokoić oddech. Powoli rozebrał się, by zaraz znaleźć się w ogromnej wannie. Nie zważał na to, że woda była prawie parząca; był przyzwyczajony do zimnych pryszniców, więc chciał korzystać z luksusów, nawet jeśli tylko na chwilę. Nie mógł się jednak w pełni zrelaksować; zaledwie chwilę po tym, gdy zanurzył się po głowę w wodzie, usłyszał cichy dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Prędzej spodziewałby się którejś ze służących, jednak zobaczył... Chłopca. Był mniej więcej w jego wieku, sądząc po wzroście i delikatnych rysach twarzy. Gdyby nie owe dwa 'szczegóły', Tetsuya pomyślałby, że to pan Akashi - chłopiec bowiem miał te same, krwistoczerwone włosy i to samo spojrzenie równie czerwonych tęczówek. Niebieskowłosy zanurzył się natychmiast w wodzie po brodę, nagle czując zawstydzenie. Nie można było za to tego samego powiedzieć o czerwonowłosym; przez chwilę czaił się przy drzwiach, jednak teraz bez skrępowania stał obok wanny, patrząc zaciekawionym wzrokiem na Tetsuyę.

- Cześć - powiedział, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od drugiego chłopca. Niebieskowłosy zamrugał kilkukrotnie.

- Cz-cześć - wydusił z siebie w końcu.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się do niebieskookiego, po czym ponownie otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, jednak... Nagle rozległo się pukanie. Chłopak zerknął w stronę drzwi, po czym podbiegł do sąsiedniej ściany, pchnął ją i... Zniknął. Niewielki otwór, powstały przez nacisk chłopca zniknął, ponownie zlewając się z kolorem ściany. Tetsuyę zamurowało. Tajemne przejście?

- Skończyłeś się myć, paniczu? - dobiegł go głos zza drzwi, na co szybko ponownie zanurkował w wannie. Wynurzył się i odpowiedział:

- Tak...

Jak na zawołanie, dwie kobiety weszły do łazienki, niosąc ze sobą ubrania i ręczniki. W jedną chwilę niebieskowłosy stanął na puchowym dywanie obok wanny i, mimo prób protestu, został wytarty i ubrany. Jedna z kobiet powiedziała jeszcze, że są to rzeczy ich 'pierwszego' panicza, przez co chłopiec tym bardziej chciał zaprotestować. Wszystkie jednak jego sprzeciwy zostały zignorowane, ku jego jeszcze większym zakłopotaniu. A już szczyt tego wszystkiego nastąpił, kiedy niebieskooki znalazł się w jadalni, sam na sam z licznymi, rozmaitymi potrawami przy wielkim stole. Kobieta, która przyniosła dla niego jedzenie stała teraz przy nim, zachęcając go do spróbowania wszystkiego. Tetsuya musiał jednak przeprosić - ledwo był w stanie przełknąć ślinę, co dopiero mówiąc o jedzeniu.

Po tym wszystkim, Tetsuya (wciąż nieco zażenowany) stanął przed panem Akashim. Ten uśmiechnął się łagodnie do niego i wskazał mu miejsce na kanapie naprzeciw niego. Chłopiec usiadł na wyznaczonym miejscu, starając się zachować wyprostowaną pozycję. Jednak nie było to takie proste, przez wciąż odrobinę trzęsące się kolana. Próbując to ukryć, niebieskooki zakrył odkryte kolana małymi piąstkami. Przygryzł wargę, zdając sobie sprawę jak niewiele to dało. Nie miał jednak czasu cokolwiek z tym zrobić, bo zaraz drzwi się otworzyły i do pomieszczenia wszedł ten sam chłopiec, który chwilę wcześniej wszedł do łazienki, podczas kąpieli Tetsuyi. Niebieskowłosy z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że ubrany jest podobnie do niego; obaj mieli na sobie białe koszule i ciemne spodenki, kończące się przed kolanami. Jedynie różniły ich skarpety - długość była ta sama, do kolan, jednak Tetsuya miał je w kolorze jasnym, tamten chłopiec w ciemnym. A więc to on jest tym 'pierwszym' paniczem?

- Już jestem, ojcze - rzekł, po czym usiadł obok niebieskowłosego. Ponownie obdarzył go uśmiechem, by zaraz spoważnieć i spojrzeć na starszego człowieka.

- Bardzo dobrze. Tetsuya, wiesz dlaczego tu jesteś?

- Pan Fu-Fukada mnie tu przywiózł... N-nie wiem dlaczego...

- Zapomnij o tym starym głupcu. Od tej pory będziesz pod moją opieką. Mogę cię zapewnić, że nie mam zamiaru robić tych rzeczy, które czynił Fukada Eijiuki,więc nie musisz się mnie obawiać. - Chłopiec drgnął, spoglądając na pana Akashiego. Nie będzie...? - Nie mam także zamiaru od ciebie niczego wymagać, oprócz dostosowania się. Mam nadzieję, że czas spędzony tutaj nie będzie dla ciebie czymś nieprzyjemnym. Seijurou?

- Chodź, pokażę ci twój pokój! - rzekł wesoło siedzący obok Tetsuyi chłopiec, łapiąc go za dłoń. Niebieskowłosy spojrzał szybko na mężczyznę, jakby chciał zapytać o zgodę.

- Seijurou jest moim synem. Lepiej się dogadasz z kimś w swoim wieku, więc reszty się dowiesz od niego. Nie będziesz sprawiał problemów, prawda? - zapytał pan Akashi, na co ten przełknął ślinę i ścisnął lekko dłoń drugiego chłopca.

- Nie będę. Obiecuję.

Wiedział, że nie może odpowiedzieć inaczej.


	3. Wspomnienia bożonarodzeniowej nocy

Mała, ciasna ulica wypełniona była hałasem i ogromną liczbą kolorów. Duże choinki, zwisające wszędzie lampiony i obszerne skarpety z prezentami, kolorowe lampki i łańcuchy zawieszone na szyldach sklepów z pewnością przyciągały uwagę każdego - był w końcu czas Bożego Narodzenia. Wszyscy zachwycali się świątecznymi dekoracjami, nikt nie miał czasu zatrzymać się na chwilę przy małym chłopcu siedzącym w cieniu, tuż obok największej choinki. W jego dużych, niebieskich oczach odbijały się wszystkie te błyskotki. Okrywał się szczelnie kocem ('prezentem' od jakiejś miłej, starszej pani), starając się być jak najbliżej drzewa. Im bliżej, tym cieplej.

Nagle rozległ się gwizd i odgłos szybkich kroków. Chłopiec natychmiast poderwał głowę, a widząc zbliżającego się policjanta - jak najszybciej puścił się biegiem. Zgubił przez to po drodze swój kocyk. Poczuł żal po stracie, jednak nie wrócił po niego. Było to zbyt wielkie ryzyko. Już kiedyś próbował zrobić podobną rzecz; skończyło się na potwornie bolących siniakach na plecach, powstałych przez uderzenie tonf mundurowego.

Jednak dwie godziny później chłopiec zaczął poważnie rozmyślać powrót po podarunek. Było mu niewyobrażalnie zimno, temperatura wydawała się maleć z każdą sekundą. Mały zadrżał ponownie, chowając się w jakimś bloku. Jedynym w okolicy, który nie wymagał podania kodu dostępu, czy którego nikt nie strzegł. Niebieskooki skulił się nagle, słysząc odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Najwidoczniej jednak zrobił to ostatkami sił, bowiem chwilę później zachwiał się i… I nagle nastała ciemność.

* * *

><p>Chłopiec obudził się w ciepłym pomieszczeniu. Było mu bardzo gorąco, mimo że jeszcze przed chwilą trząsł się z zimna. Uchylił lekko powieki, jednak, gdy jasne światło dotarło do jego tęczówek, natychmiast je zamknął, krzywiąc się przy tym. Jego mała piąstka potarła w roztargnieniu oczy, a ciało powoli podniosło się do siadu. Kiedy już jego oczka przyzwyczaiły się do jasności, niebieskowłosy rozejrzał się po pokoju, w którym się znajdował. Leżał na jakiejś kanapie, okryty grubym kocem. Obok niego znajdował się zagracony stolik - głównie miejsce zajmowały jakieś papiery. Papiery miały zarezerwowaną z resztą znaczną część pokoju; oprócz porozrzucanych wszędzie na podłodze kartek, zalegały one i na biurku, w kącie pomieszczenia. Książek także było dużo. Na podłodze leżała natomiast miska z wodą i jakąś szmatką. Chłopiec automatycznie sięgnął dłonią do swojego czoła - było wilgotne.<p>

- Obudziłeś się w końcu?

Sześcioletni chłopiec natychmiast skulił się, słysząc obcy głos. Wtedy też dopiero zauważył, że ma na sobie tylko bieliznę i jakąś za dużą koszulkę, z pewnością nie należącą do niego. Zamrugał kilkukrotnie, najwidoczniej nie do końca rozumiejąc zaistniałą sytuację. Co to za miejsce? Dlaczego jest prawie nagi? I kim jest ten starszy człowiek? Czego chce? Niebieskowłosy zadrżał, zdając sobie sprawę, jak blisko znajduje się tamten pan. Nie więcej niż pół metra od niego. Nim zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, mężczyzna sięgnął dłonią w jego stronę, dotykając jego czoła. Duże, niebieskie oczy patrzyły teraz z przerażeniem na starszego, na co ten dziwnie się uśmiechnął, cofając ostatecznie rękę.

- Hej, nie powinieneś się bać kogoś, kto cię uratował, prawda? - Chłopiec drgnął. _Uratował?_ Ten pan go _uratował_? - Dzieciaki są takie niewdzięczne... Małe paskudy, najchętniej je wszystkie bym powyrzynał... Małe, niewdzięczne szczyle żerujące na starszych...

Mały ponownie drgnął. Skoro mężczyzna tak bardzo nienawidzi dzieci, dlaczego niby _uratował_ jego? Przecież wcale nie prosił go o pomoc. Chłopiec ponownie skulił się, okrywając szczelnie kocem. Mimo, że jeszcze przed chwilą było mu gorąco, teraz miał wrażenie, że jego kończyny powoli zamarzają. I poczuł także głód. Bardziej dotkliwie, niż do tej pory. Mężczyzna prychnął cicho, słysząc ciche burczenie, dochodzące z brzucha niebieskowłosego. Wyszedł na chwilę, by zaraz wrócić z talerzem... Czegoś. Chłopiec nie miał pojęcia, co to było, ale ważne, że było przeznaczone dla niego. Wyglądało strawnie - wszytko, co miało taki wygląd było smaczne. Łapczywie sięgnął ręką w stronę talerza, który jednak po chwili znikł, za plecami dorosłego.

- Pozwolę ci tu mieszkać i żerować na mnie, ale... Nie ma nic za darmo w życiu, wiesz?

- Nie posiadam niczego - powiedział natychmiast chłopiec, czując coraz boleśniejszy skurcz żołądka. Gdyby tylko nie był tak osłabiony...

- Och, ale mi nie zależy na czymś materialnym. Widzisz, jestem... _Naukowcem,_ tak. Potrzebna mi wiedza o człowieku... A szczególnie, o młodym organizmie, takim na przykład jak twój... - Chłopiec nie zwrócił uwagi na lubieżny uśmiech, który pojawił się na twarzy tego mężczyzny. Jedyne, co był w stanie dostrzec, co talerz z jedzeniem. Głód był potworny.

- Dobrze, może pan robić co chce! Mógłbym teraz dostać coś... Coś do jedzenia? Błagam...

- Ach, ależ naturalnie - rzekł starszy, wciąż z tym paskudnym uśmiechem, po czym podał talerz chłopcu. Zaśmiał się następnie sam do siebie, wychodząc z pomieszczenia. Wszystko szło zgodnie z jego 'planem'. Naturalnie, niebieskowłosy nie mógł mieć pojęcia, na co się w tej chwili pisze.

* * *

><p><em>Ding - dong. Ding - dong. Ding - dong. Ding - dong...<em>

Tetsuya przebudził się nagle, słysząc głośne tykanie zegara. Oddychał o wiele szybciej, zimny pot zalał go całego. Nie miał pojęcia, w której części domu znajdował się owy zegar - wiedział tylko, że to nieco przerażające bębnienie bez problemu można było usłyszeć wszędzie. Chłopiec nakrył się szczelnie kołdrą, próbując opanować dygot. Na niewiele to się jednak zdało, bowiem niebieskowłosy nie trząsł się z zimna, a ze strachu. Mimo upływu czasu, wciąż czuł się tutaj bardzo nieswojo. Największy lęk budził w nim pan Akashi. Na samą myśl, że mógłby zrobić coś, co mężczyźnie by się nie spodobało odczuwał panikę. Do tego codziennie w jego głowie błądziły te same pytania. A jeśli go stąd wyrzucą? A jeśli pan Akashi znudzi się Tetsuyą, tak jak pan Fukada? Jeśli... Jeśli zacznie robić _te_ okropne rzeczy?

_Ding - dong. Ding - dong... Ding... Dong..._

Chłopiec przełknął z trudem ślinę, zsuwając się z obszernego łóżka. Na trzęsących się nogach dotarł do końca pokoju, uchylił drzwi i ostrożnie wyszedł. Powoli stąpał po ciemnym korytarzu, bojąc się, że wywoła niepotrzebne hałasy, mimo krótkiej wędrówki - pokój, do którego zmierzał, był naprzeciw jego własnego. Tetsuya ostrożnie otworzył drzwi, szybko zamykając je za sobą. Odetchnął. Był tu bardziej bezpieczny, niż gdziekolwiek indziej. _On_ go nigdy nie skrzywdzi. Obiecał to.

- S... Seijurou? - szepnął w głąb pomieszczenia.

- Coś się stało, Tetsuya?

Czerwonowłosy nie spał. Nie spał, czy może Tetsuya go obudził? Nie wiedział tego, jednak miał nadzieję, że swoim zachowaniem nie sprawił kłopotów drugiemu chłopcu. Przecież... Przecież przysiągł, że nie będzie sprawiał problemów, że już zawsze będzie słuchał pana Akashiego, że nigdy nawet nie pomyśli o ucieczce. W zamian… W zamian dostał dach nad głową i odrobinę ciepła w jego małym serduszku.

- ...Czy ty płaczesz?

Niebieskooki spojrzał w czerwone, w tej chwili wyraźnie zmartwione oczy. W jednej sekundzie podbiegł do łóżka Seijurou, by zaraz przytulić go mocno do siebie. Akashi odwzajemnił uścisk, będąc co prawda nieco zaskoczonym zachowaniem Tetsuyi. Zazwyczaj chłopiec nie miał odwagi na jakiekolwiek czułe gesty. Była to jednak miła odmiana. Bardzo miła.

Minęło kilkanaście minut, nim Tetsuya się uspokoił i opanował drżenie ciała i łzy. Nie był jednak w stanie cokolwiek powiedzieć, bo po prostu w pewnej chwili zasnął. Czerwonowłosy uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kładąc ostrożnie chłopaka na poduszce i szczelnie nakrywając kołdrą. Sam uczynił to samo, przytulając na koniec drobne ciało niebieskowłosego. W ciągu tej chwili ponownie rozległo się bicie zegara gdzieś w głębi domu. Seijurou odliczył każde osobne uderzenie, po czym odgarnął błękitne kosmyki z czoła chłopca leżącego obok i musnął ustami jego czoło. Nastała północ.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Tetsuya.

Była to trzecia rocznica przybycia Tetsuyi do tego miejsca.


	4. Zatajona prawda

Yo. Dziękuję **Domi**, **kurczak**, kocham Was. ;w;

Co do pytania _Domi_. Mam zaplanowaną fabułę praawie całą, reszta to kwestia tego, czy mi się chce pisać czy nie. X'D O liczbie rozdziałów nie myślę, bo zwykle przewiduję jedno, a wychodzi drugie. Tak jak tutaj, planowaną akcję z końca rozdziału miałam na czas uczęszczania Aka i Kuro do liceum, a wyszło jak wyszło. XD Dobra, zamykam się. Miłego √

* * *

><p>- Byłeś kiedyś w szkole, Seijurou?<p>

Tetsuya siedział na parapecie w salonie, najwyraźniej pogrążony w myślach, bo spoglądał przez okno z jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj nieobecnym wzrokiem. Akashi natomiast siedział w wygodnej pozycji na kanapie, czytając książkę. Była w obcym języku. Na stoliku obok leżał jeszcze stosik podobnych książek - każda innego pochodzenia. Niebieskooki czasem nie mógł pojąć, jak nieograniczony jest mózg Seijurou, ile wiedzy może pomieścić. Mimo, że uczyli ich ci sami nauczyciele oraz dostawali identyczne stopnie, to 'pierwszy' panicz rodziny Akashi znacznie dominował i to nie tylko w nauce. Już na pierwszy rzut oka można było stwierdzić, iż to Tetsuya jest tym niedoskonałym i uległym chłopcem z tej dwójki.

- Nie. Prywatne nauczanie jest wystarczające. Czemu pytasz?

- Bez powodu - odrzekł Tetsuya wzdychając.

Owe ciche westchnięcie nie mogło ujść bez uwagi czerwonowłosego. Oderwał się od lektury i spojrzał na drugiego chłopaka z lekkim zaskoczeniem. Po chwili podszedł do okna. Przystanął przy niebieskowłosym, jednak ten go nie zauważał, zajęty przyglądaniem się małym istotom w mundurkach, przechadzających się przed rezydencją. Seijurou oparł głowę o klatkę piersiową drugiego chłopaka.

- Myślę, że prywatne liceum byłoby w porządku, jednak takie, które by mnie zadowalało w stu procentach. Na razie skup się na nauce w domu, w porządku?

Tetsuya natychmiast obrócił głowę, by zobaczyć tylko czerwone kosmyki, zasłaniające oczy tego samego koloru. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, cisnącego się mu na usta. Przecież o tym marzył!

- Sei…

- Ale obiecaj mi. - Ton głosu Akashiego nagle stał się ostrzejszy, gdy spojrzał w niebieskie tęczówki. - Obiecaj, że nigdy się ode mnie nie odwrócisz, zawsze będę dla ciebie najważniejszy. Obiecaj.

Niebieskowłosy zadrżał. Takie same oczy miał pan Fukada. Oczy szaleńca, przemknęło mu przez myśl. Jednak… Seijurou nie był panem Fukadą. Tetsuya się go nie obawiał. Uśmiechnął się do drugiego chłopaka, po czym objął go mocno.

- Obiecuję.

* * *

><p>- Wrócę za dwie godziny. Do zobaczenia, Tetsuya.<p>

Niebieskowłosy uśmiechnął się lekko w stronę wsiadającego do samochodu chłopaka. Chwilę później auto ruszyło. Tetsuya stał jeszcze przez chwilę w tym samym miejscu, nim ruszył ku bramie. Seijurou wczoraj poważnie przemyślał pomysł uczęszczania do liceum, przez co dzisiaj wyjechał, by przekonać się na własne oczy czy dana szkoła mu odpowiada. Dla Tetsuyi było to obojętne, dlatego wybór zostawił w rękach czerwonowłosego. W końcu kto dokona lepszej decyzji, niż on?

- Siema! Mam pocztę!

Za plecami Tetsuyi nagle rozległ się znajomy głos. Odwrócił się on, by zobaczyć w niedalekiej odległości ciemnowłosego chłopaka na rowerze. Wymachiwał on gazetą i listami, śmiejąc się w stronę niebieskowłosego. Odwzajemnił on uśmiech, podchodząc do bruneta.

- Do ojczulka, podpiszesz? - zapytał chłopak, gdy Tetsuya znalazł się bliżej.

- Um, dzięki, Takao. Znowu dorabiasz? - Niebieskooki oddał podkładkę z podpisem.

- Taa, jakoś zarobić trzeba, szczególnie, że starzy chcą mnie wysłać do jakiegoś specjalnego liceum, beznadzieja. - Ciemnowłosy westchnął, nakładając kask. Tetsuya zmarszczył brwi. Beznadzieja? - Wolałbym normalne, do takich się nadaję…

- Hm… Może będziemy chodzić do tego samego? Od liceum zacznę normalnie chodzić do szkoły!

- Whoa, serio? I ojczulek się zgodził? - Chłopak zaśmiał się, na co niebieskowłosy przewrócił oczami. - Ale wiesz, nieźle by było! Jadę, na razie!

Tetsuya pomachał dłonią na pożegnanie, po czym zawrócił w stronę rezydencji. Znał Takao od jakiegoś roku. Od tego czasu dorabiał on na swoje potrzeby, jako że jego rodzina do najbardziej zamożnych nie należała. Fakt faktem, Kazunari był uzdolniony w sporcie - może by to miało zapewnić mu tę 'specjalną' szkołę? Niebieskowłosy miał nadzieję, że trafią do tego samego liceum, w końcu poza mieszkańcami jego domu, Tetsuya znał tylko jego. Wygląd kolegów z Osaki już dawno odleciał w niepamięć, co dopiero mówiąc o nazwiskach czy imieniach. Chłopak westchnął, zdejmując buty. Gazetę zostawił na półce przy wyjściu, tak samo z listem do kogoś ze służby. Został tylko list do pana Akashiego. To chyba coś ważnego, skoro potrzebne było potwierdzenie dostarczenia, prawda? Czyli nie może tego tak sobie zostawić. Niebieskowłosy skierował się do gabinetu, znajdującego się przy końcu korytarza na pierwszym piętrze. W ciągu tych siedmiu lat był tam tylko dwa razy - za każdym razem w obecności Seijurou. Ogólnie na pierwszym piętrze spędzał niewiele czasu, ponieważ były tam wyłącznie pokoje do spotkań, sypialnia oraz gabinet pana Akashiego i biblioteka. Czyli to, co Tetsuyę najmniej obchodziło. Sam zajmował prawie połowę drugiego piętra z Seijurou. Natomiast na parterze umiejscowiona była jadalnia i kuchnia oraz pokoje dla służby. Oprócz tego w domu znajdowało się wiele 'ukrytych przejść', o których chłopak przekonał się już pierwszego dnia tutaj, siedem lat temu. Dopiero niedawno się dowiedział, że pomysłodawcą tego był mały Sei, który zwyczajnie się nudził. Najwyraźniej z biegiem czasu spoważniał i docenił książki oraz naukę.

Testuya stał teraz przed drzwiami gabinetu głowy rodziny. Zapukał nieco drżącą pięścią do drzwi i odczekał chwilę. Brak odpowiedzi. Zapukał znowu. To samo. Czyżby go nie było? Chłopak mruknął cicho 'proszę o wybaczenie', po czym wszedł do środka.

Jak się spodziewał, w środku nie było nikogo. W pokoju panował nienaganny porządek, jednak niczego innego nie mógł oczekiwać. Tetsuya podszedł do biukra przy oknie, by zostawić tam list. Gdy jednak znalazł się bliżej, zauważył zdjęcie przedstawiające małego Seijurou z rodzicami. Chłopak przyjrzał się fotografii. Czerwonowłosy malec obejmował rączkami szyję pięknej, długowłosej kobiety, którą z kolei przytulał ojciec. Tetsuya zaśmiał się do siebie cicho. Czy u nich czerwone włosy i oczy oraz blada cera są dziedziczne? A może to jakiś znak rozpoznawczy? Nie miał o tym pojęcia, ponieważ z rodziny Akashich znał tylko dwie osoby. Mama Seijurou zginęła w wyniku choroby kiedy Sei miał pięć latek, a z resztą rodziny nigdy się nie kontaktowali. Pokręcił lekko głową, odkładając zdjęcie. Zanim jednak to zrobił, w oczy rzucił się mu niebieski akcent, za stertą jakichś papierów. Zaintrygowany, sięgnął po to. Może kolejna część rodziny Seijurou? Chłopak przechylił nieco głowę, przypatrując się twarzy kolejnej kobiety. Tym niebieskim akcentem były jej włosy - zaskakująco błękitne, piękne włosy. Tetsuyi przeszło przez myśl, że są niemal tego samego koloru co jego własne. Sięgały jej do obojczyków i wyglądały na zdrowe i gęste. Przeciwieństwem ich natomiast były oczy. Mimo, że ciemne i błyszczące, otoczone wachlarzem ciemnych rzęs, widoczny w nich był smutek i ból. Co mogło go spowodować? Chłopak zerknął niżej, na zapis pod zdjęciem.

Seiko Kuroko.

Trzydzieści dwa lata, zawód: przedszkolanka. Rodzina: ojciec Ryonosuke, matka: Hiroko, syn: Tetsuya.

Niebieskowłosemu w jednej chwili zakręciło się w głowie. Syn… Tetsuya? Ale… Co? N… Nie, to przecież tylko dziwny zbieg okoliczności, przecież nie tylko on w Japonii ma na imię Tetsuya, prawda? Przebiegł szybko wzrokiem po następnych linijkach tekstu, niecierpliwie szukając informacji. Data urodzenia, status zamożności rodziny, dalsi krewni… Ciąża w wieku siedemnastu lat, urodzenie w styczniu następnego roku… Porzucenie czteroletniego dziecka… Podjęcie pracy jako sprzątaczka… Zmiana miejsca zamieszkania i pracy… Do Kyoto z… Z Osaki. Chłopak przełknął z trudem ślinę. Jeśli ma trzydzieści dwa lata… A urodziła w wieku osiemnastu lat… Wyjdzie wiek Tetsuyi. Odkąd pamiętał, żył w Osace. Najpierw u jakiejś pani, następnie po jej śmierci przez pół roku na ulicy. Potem przygarnął go pan Fukada. Coś zakuło niebieskookiego w klatce piersiowej, kiedy zdał sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawę. To wyjaśniałoby też znaczne podobieństwo tamtej kobiety do niego. Ona…

Nagle rozległ się dźwięk windy na piętrze. Tetsuya szybko schował na miejsce informacje o tamtej kobiecie, odłożył zdjęcie rodziny Akashi oraz byle gdzie zostawił list. Dobiegł do drzwi, złapał za klamkę i szybko przybrał beznamiętność na twarz. Zaraz drzwi otworzył pan Akashi, a przez to, że niebieskowłosy trzymał ją już chwilę wcześniej, wyglądało to jakby miał właśnie opuścić pokój.

- Tetsuya? Co tu robisz?

- Ach… Przepraszam, ale dopiero co odebrałem pocztę. Był tam list polecony, więc pomyślałem, aby oddać go bezpośrednio, jednak nikogo tu nie zastałem - powiedział spokojnie, obserwując uważnie czerwonowłosego. Oby nic nie zauważył… - Zostawiłem go na biurku. Proszę o wybaczenie.

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową, na co Tetsuya lekko się skłonił i czym prędzej wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Serce biło mu dwa razy szybciej, niż powinno.

Czy tamta kobieta… Naprawdę jest matką Testuyi?


	5. Mieszkanie numer cztery

Yo.

A więc oto i kolejny rozdział, który właściwie napisałam w ciągu ostatniej godziny. XD _Domi_, dziękuję za komentarz, to przez Ciebie pisanie poszło mi tak łatwo. Lejesz mjut na me serdóho. ;_; Też mam nadzieję, że skończę to opowiadanie. Co do rodziału - następny wyjaśni kilka spraw(a przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję), a akcja dopiero się rozwja, także spokojnie. XD

Oby nikt się nie pogubił w tych głupich skokach w czasie '-'

* * *

><p>Był późny, majowy wieczór, kiedy Tetsuya potajemnie wyszedł z rezydencji. Planował ten moment od wielu dni. Mimo, że był teoretycznie w tym miejscu jedną z najważniejszych osób i mógł robić co mu się żywnie podoba, służba z niewyjaśnionych powodów nie pozwalała mu na swobodne wyjścia. Czy to był rozkaz pana Akashiego? Nie miał pojęcia, jednak tak długo, jak go oraz Seijurou nie było w domu, nie miało to znaczenia. Oboje byli zajęci swoimi sprawami; w tym przypadku chodziło o liceum, do którego Tetsuya oraz Seijurou mieli uczęszczać od nowego semestru. Czerwonowłosy w końcu odnalazł odpowiednią dla niego szkołę, pozostała tylko papierowa robota, różne niezbędne formalności, w tym potwierdzenie informacji przez opiekuna prawnego chłopców. I tylko z tego powodu 'ojczulek' także wyjechał. Aż dziwne, że jego syn wszystko jest w stanie załatwić, mimo dopiero piętnastu lat. W każdym razie, po tym oboje razem mieli pojechać do sąsiedniego miasta, by załatwić inną sprawę, więc ich nieobecność niewątpliwie powinna być wystarczającą, by Tetsuya miał chwilę swobody. Służba na szczęście zajęta była jakimś incydentem, a prośba Tetsuyi o spokój gwarantowała 'bezpieczeństwo' dla jego potajemnego wyjścia. Pozostało jedynie niepostrzeżenie wyjść z domu oraz następnie ominąć ogrodnika. Dalej była już prosta droga.<p>

Niebieskowłosy ostrożnie otworzył bramkę, uważnie rozglądając się na boki. Oby się nie okazało, że jest tu gdzieś ukryta kamera, bo wtedy wszystko poszłoby na marne. Tetsuya mógł się wszystkiego spodziewać po tym miejscu, w końcu żył pod skrzydłami pana Akashiego przez prawie osiem lat, do tego wraz z Seijurou - wie przez to doskonale, do czego ta dwójka jest zdolna, dysponując taką ilością pieniędzy. Gdy znalazł się już poza ogrodzeniem swojego domu, naciągnął na wyróżniające się w tłumie włosy czarną czapkę, do tego nakładając równie ciemny kaptur. Może akurat tędy przejeżdżać będą wcześniej wspomniane osoby? Łatwo jest zauważyć chłopaka poprzez niebieskie kosmyki, a on nie mógł ryzykować. W każdej chwili mógł zostać skazany na dwudziestocztero godzinne pilnowanie, ze względu na nieposłuszeństwo. Może i wydawać się to zabawne, jednak jeżeli weźmie się pod uwagę dyscyplinę panującą w rodzinie Akashi, to już przestaje być śmieszne.

- Tetsuya, yo!

Serce niebieskookiego w jednej sekundzie się zatrzymało, by zaraz przyspieszyć ze zdwojoną siłą. Przez nagłe pojawienie się bruneta chłopak był pewien, że jego obawy w chwilę się potwierdzą. Odepchnął wieszającego się na nim Takao, by zaraz z powrotem dokładnie naciągnąć czapkę na głowę.

- Mógłbyś tak nie robić? Przez chwilę naprawdę byłem przerażony - powiedział chłopak, uspokajając oddech.

- Haha, sorki, sorki - odrzekł czarnowłosy beztrosko, zakładając ręce za głowę. - Nie musisz się tak spinać, w tym tłumie i tak cię nikt nie zauważy.

Tetsuya, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał się zgodzić - wystarczyło przejść dwie ulice dalej od miejsca jego zamieszkania, by znaleźć się w naprawdę zatłoczonej ulicy. Jednak przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, prawda? Chłopak westchnął, idąc obok Kazunariego, który z wesołą miną zaczął opowiadać kolejną dziwną historię z jego życia. Ciemnowłosy przez to, iż wychował się w Kyoto, znał całą okolicę jak własną kieszeń. Dodatkowo dorabiał rozwożąc listy i paczki - dzięki temu znał także większość numerów domów, bloków, a także nazwy najmniejszych uliczek. Doprawdy przydatny zawód, zwłaszcza w tej sytuacji.

- O, to tu - odezwał się w pewnej chwili brunet, wskazując na pewien blok. - Mieszkanie numer cztery, tak? Co prawda nigdy tam nie byłem, no ale… Idziemy?

Niebieskowłosy niepewnie kiwnął głową, czując przyspieszajacy puls. Pchnął drzwi wejściowe, po czym ostrożnie skierował się na lewo. Nie dbał o to, że Takao był najwyraźniej rozbawiony jego niezdecydowaniem. W końcu on nie miał pojęcia, co może czuć niechciane dziecko, które po tylu latach zamierza poznać swoją matkę.

Po krótkiej wędrówce chłopak przystanął przed drzwiami z przyczepioną cyfrą cztery. Pod nią znajdowała się tabliczka, na której napisane było 'Kuroko'. Dokładnie te same znaki widniały na dokumencie, który już kilka razy przeglądał. Czy naprawdę jego rodzicielka mieszkała tak blisko niego? I czy dowie się teraz czegoś o swojej przeszłości? Dlaczego go porzucono? Skazano na molestowanie ze strony jego własnego opiekuna? Lekko drżąca, blada dłoń delikatnie nacisnęła na dzwonek. Za drzwiami rozległ się spokojny, kobiecy głos, proszący o chwilę cierpliwości. Serce Tetsuyi ponownie przyspieszyło.

- Cześć! W czym mogę pomóc? - Drzwi otworzyły się, a za nimi ukazała się ładna, dziewczęca twarz. - Panowie do mamy? To coś ważnego? Ona się myje teraz…

Stojący przy drzwiach chłopak poruszał ustami w niemym zdziwieniu, jakby nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu. Jego ciało zaczęło lekko drżeć, plecy oraz czoło pokryły się zimnym potem. 'Do mamy?' Jak to 'do mamy'? Kim jest ta różowowłosa dziewczynka? Kim jest 'mama'? Czy… Czy Seiko Kuroko bez przeszkód i wyrzutów sumienia oddała swoje pierwsze dziecko, by zaraz potem dorobić się kolejnego? Co ma znaczyć ta cała sytuacja?

- Cześć! Szukamy Seiko Kuroko, to twoja mama? - odezwał się Kazunari, widząc w jakim stanie nagle znalazł się jego kolega.

- Seiko Kuroko? - dziewczynka zmarszczyła brwi. - Ja jestem Momoi Satsuki! Moja mama nie nazywa się Seiko Kuroko! - Tetsuya drgnął. Nie…?

- Ach, przepraszam, dopiero co wróciłam z pracy… O co chodzi, chłopcy? Sprzedajecie coś?

Przy dziewczynce pojawiła się kobieta. Widać było, że dopiero brała kąpiel, bo szlafrok był byle jak zawiązany na jej ciele, po którym dodatkowo gdzieniegdzie spływały krople wody. Włosy miała owinięte w ręcznik, więc Tetsuya nie był w stanie stwierdzić, jakiego są koloru. Jednak kształt czarnych oczu oraz karnacja skóry, jak i reakcja jej córki, przesądziły dla niego sprawę. To nie może być jego matka. Nie może.

- E… Szukamy pani Kuroko… - Takao bezwiednie latał wzrokiem po ciele tamtej kobiety, próbując się nie rumienić i zerkając w stronę tabliczki.

- Ach, Seiko-san… Mieszkała tutaj jeszcze dwa miesiące temu! - odrzekła pani Momoi radosnym głosem. - Przepraszam za tabliczkę, ludzie ciągle się przez nią mylą. Nie mam pojęcia czego użyła ta Seiko-san, aby przykleić to, no naprawdę… Chociaż w sumie i tak przydałoby się wymienić te-

- Przepraszamy za najście.

Tetsuya skłonił się, wcale nie czując tego, co przed chwilą powiedział. Z chęcią wykrzyczałby jej teraz w twarz, jak mało go obchodzi ta idiotyczna tabliczka, jak bardzo czuje się w tej chwili okropnie, jak wielkie czuje zawiedzenie. Przecież tak bardzo liczył na to, że w końcu spotka swoją mamę, a tu co się okazuje? Że się stąd wyprowadziła! Ze złością odwrócił się na pięcie, prawie wybiegając z bloku. Nie zwracał uwagi na Takao, który dopiero po chwili się zorientował, że nie ma przy nim niebieskowłosego. Biegł przez siebie, wpadając na ludzi i czując gorące krople łez na policzkach.

- Lepiej uważaj jak biegniesz, Tetsuya.

Nagle znajome ramiona oplotły niebieskookiego, gdy ten po raz kolejny wpadł w tłum ludzi. Ciepły oddech omiótł ucho chłopaka, a łagodna dłoń zaczęła gładzić niebieskie kosmyki, z których już dawno zsunęła się czapka. Wciąż wilgotne oczy spojrzały w górę, gdzie tuż obok znajdowały się czerwone ich odpowiedniki. Łzy ponownie napłynęły do oczy Tetsuyi, gdy ten wtulił się w ramię Seijurou. Mówił przy tym nieskładne, zupełnie pozbawione sensu wyrazy, moczył jeszcze bardziej koszulę czerwonowłosego. Ten natomiast nic nie robił poza delikatnym głaskaniem drugiego chłopaka po głowie. Był to zapewne niespotykany widok; dwójka chłopców o równie niezwykłym kolorze włosów stała pośrodku chodnika, przytulając się do siebie mocno. Dopiero po kilku minutach odsunęli się od siebie, idąc powoli w sobie tylko znany kierunek. Wciąż jednak trzymali się blisko. Niebieskowłosy po chwili wahania ujął chłodną dłoń Seijurou. Ten odwzajemnił uścisk, uśmiechając się delikatnie do niego. Nikt oprócz nich samych nie musiał wiedzieć, jak wiele znaczył ten drobny gest.


	6. Zapomnij'

- Gdzie byłeś ty i Tetsuya?

- Mieliśmy zamiar wyjść na spacer po moim powrocie. Tetsuyi się nużyło czekanie, więc wyszedł wcześniej.

- Hm… W takim razie w porządku. Dopilnuj, aby takie sytuacje nie miały więcej miejsca, chcę posiadać dokładną informację o tym, gdzie w danej chwili przebywacie. Teraz możesz odejść.

Tetsuya odetchnął z ulgą. Czyżby naprawdę wszystko się udało? Tak łatwo? Czy pan Akashi nie zauważył niczego podejrzanego? Chłopak wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego 'brat' wstawił się za nim bez słowa. Przecież zrobił coś nie po jego myśli, bardziej w jego stylu byłoby zbesztanie niebieskowłosego a następnie powiedzenie całej prawdy ojcu. Coś było nie tak. Tylko co? Tetsuya odczekał chwilę, aż drzwi obok trzasnęły, a z pokoju wyszedł Seijurou. Przeszedł on bez słowa obok niebieskookiego, który od razu wyczuł, jak bardzo zły jest. Można byłoby powiedzieć, że przez lata spędzone razem ta dwójka nauczyła się bezbłędnie porozumiewać bez słów. Chłopak chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak zrezygnował widząc jego ostre spojrzenie. Bez słowa zaczął iść za nim. Tak, niewątpliwie był w złym humorze, co zapewne spowodowane było wcześniejszym zachowaniem niebieskookiego. Bo czym innym? To przez to musiał skłamać ojcu. A okłamywanie pana Akashiego… Było naprawdę złym pomysłem.

Gdy znaleźli się na drugim piętrze, przed drzwiami pokoju Akashiego, Tetsuya zawahał się. Mimo, że chłopak wszedł zostawiając otwarte drzwi… Czy to w porządku, aby i on tam się udał? Czy to odpowiedni moment? Może powinien zostawić go samego przez jakiś czas? Tak chyba byłoby najrozsądniej. Jednak wbrew swoim myślom, niebieskowłosy wszedł do środka, ostrożnie zamykając drzwi. Oparł się następnie o nie, zerkając co raz na Seijurou, który leżał w tej chwili na łóżku, w zamyśleniu patrząc na sufit. Trwali w milczeniu przez długi czas. Tetsuya zaczął się zastanawiać, czy aby na pewno dobrze postąpił. Znał Seijurou bardzo długo i wiedział, że ten najbardziej zdenerwowany jest wtedy, kiedy milczy. Tak, on nigdy nie krzyczał. Nigdy. Niebieskowłosy niekiedy naprawdę wolałby o wiele bardziej, aby ten na niego wrzeszczał, niż zupełnie nic nie mówił. Było to najgorszą katorgą.

- Chciałeś porozmawiać ze swoją matką, prawda? - powiedział nagle czerwonowłosy, wywołując u Tetsuyi dość duże zaskoczenie.

- Skąd…?

- Odpowiedz.

Tetsuya zagryzł wargę, wpatrując się w swoje stopy. Nie mógł go okłamać, to pewne. Ale potwierdzając jego słowa rozzłości go jeszcze bardziej. Co powinien zrobić?

- T-tak - odpowiedział w końcu, nieco drżącym głosem.

- Kim jest ten ciemnowłosy chłopak?

Po raz kolejny zaskoczony pytaniem Seijurou chłopak zamrugał kilkakrotnie. Ile wiedział? Dlaczego zaczął go wypytywać? Czy ma to aż tak duże znaczenie? Te i inne, podobne pytania krążyły po głowie Tetsuyi. Był jednak już nieco spokojniejszy, ponieważ Seijurou widocznie zdążył trochę ochłonąć. Cieszył się, że jego złość choć trochę się zmniejszyła. Ale teraz… Jak ma odpowiedzieć, aby ponownie nie rozzłościć drugiego chłopaka?

- On… Nazywa się Kazunari Takao. Poznałem go rok temu, gdy któregoś razu odbierałem pocztę. Pracuje on dorywczo rozwożąc…

- Po co ci ta znajomość? - przerwał mu w pół zdania czerwonowłosy. - To jest kłopotliwe. Nie potrzebujesz tego.

- Nie potrzebuję? - powtórzył Tetsuya, czując lekką irytację. Czy naprawdę wszyscy w tym domu mieli zamiar trzymać go pod kluczem? Dlaczego tyczy się to tylko jego?

- Dokładnie. Wykorzystałeś jego informacje, by dostać się do byłego mieszkania swojej matki. Co dałoby ci to spotkanie? Źle ci tutaj? Dlaczego chcesz poznać osobę, która ciebie odrzuciła? - zapytał czerwonowłosy tonem, jakby mówił o pogodzie. Niebieskowłosy drgnął.

- Jest… Jest moją matką.

- Ale ciebie nie chce, prawda?

Tetsuya z trudem przełknął tworzącą się mu w gardle gulę. Odwrócił głowę, wpatrując się usilnie w jakiś punkt i zawzięcie mrugając powiekami. Dlaczego Seijurou z premedytacją go ranił tymi słowami?

- Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? - wyszeptał drżącym głosem niebieskowłosy. - Skąd możesz wiedzieć, co ona czuje? Skąd możesz wiedzieć, co czuję ja?

- Mówisz o miłości? Nie bądź śmieszny. To zbyt absurdalne uczucie.

- Przecież… Ty swojego o-

- Nie. - Głos Seijurou był pewny, stanowczy. - Nie kocham go. Tak, jak on nie kocha mnie. Kochał tylko moją matkę oraz władzę.

- Ty… Ty po prostu tego uczucia nie rozumiesz!

Seijurou wstał. Szybkim krokiem podszedł do niebieskowłosego, na co ten mimowolnie skulił się i zacisnął oczy, oczekując uderzenia. Temat mamy czerwonowłosego był niemal zakazany w tym domu, nie powinien nawet myśleć o zadaniu pytania o uczucia względem jego rodzica. Chłopak, mimo upływu lat, wciąż nie mógł się wyzbyć odruchów, które miały swój początek na… Na ulicy, gdzie wielokrotnie był zastraszany oraz bity. A później znacznie rozwinęło się to podczas mieszkania u pana Fukady. Zamiast jednak ciosu, niebieskowłosy poczuł na swojej głowie delikatne głaskanie. Zaskoczony, spojrzał na wyższego chłopaka. Stał on bardzo blisko, jednak nie wydawał się nawet myśleć o uderzeniu. Minę miał łagodną, niemalże współczującą.

- Nie rób więcej niczego na własną rękę, bez poinformowania mnie o tym. Nawet nie wiesz, co czułem gdy wróciłem do rezydencji, a ciebie tu nie było. - Dłoń, do tej pory błądząca po niebieskich kosmykach, zjechała niżej, po policzku na brodę. - Obiecaj mi, dobrze?

- D-dobrze… - Tetsuya nie był nawet w stanie dokończyć słowa, kiedy jego usta pokryte zostały wargami czerwonowłosego. Chłopak rozszerzył gwałtownie oczy, będąc zbyt zszokowanym, aby zrobić coś więcej.

Seijurou natomiast po chwili odsunął się, a na jego usta wstąpił lekki uśmiech. Delikatnym ruchem chwycił niebieskookiego w talii, by odsunąć go od drzwi. Zaraz później w pomieszczeniu pozostał sam Tetsuya, zakrywajacy czerwone policzki i wpatrujący się w podłogę. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, co przed chwilą miało miejsce. Czy on go naprawdę…?

Przez kilka następnych dni Tetsuya czuł się naprawdę nieswojo. Nie dość, że niewyjaśnione skrępowanie owładniało go przy każdym bliższym spotkaniu z Seijurou, to jeszcze miał wrażenie, że każdy ze służby w domu obserwuje go znacznie uważniej, niż zazwyczaj. Nie było to ani odrobinę przyjemne uczucie. Niebieskowłosy westchnął, zanurzając się po brodę w gorącej wodzie. Chyba tylko podczas kąpieli miał chwilę spokoju, wolny od natrętnych spojrzeń i nachalnych zachowań/. Tetsuya zsunął się nieco niżej, praktycznie leżąc w ogromnej wannie. Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, powoli zginając i rozprostowując palce. Jak długo będzie się to jeszcze ciągnąć? Czy będzie miał choć odrobinę więcej wytchnienia, gdy będzie uczęszczał do liceum? No i co z Seijurou? Mimo… Mimo, że chłopak zaczął zachowywać się tak, jak jeszcze tydzień temu, to niebieskooki wiedział, że wciąż jest na niego zły. No i… O co chodziło z tym pocałunkiem? Dlaczego on to zrobił? Miał jakikolwiek cel? Przecież… Nawet, jeśli nie łączyły ich żadne więzy krwi, to byli ze sobą tak blisko, jak bracia… Rodzeństwo nie powinno robić takich rzeczy, prawda? Chłopak zadrżał nagle, obejmując swoje chude ciało rękoma i przymykając powieki. Pamiętał jeszcze wszystkie te niemiłe rzeczy, które robił pan Fukada. Dlaczego? Dlaczego Seijurou najpierw rani go swoimi słowami, by później wprowadzić chaos w jego głowie jednym czynem?

- Tetsuya… Testuya!

Niebieskowłosy nagle drgnął, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że ktoś go trąci w ramię. Uchylił zaspane oczy, jednak natychmiast je zacisnął, przez zbyt jasne oświetlenie. Zadrżał, zdając sobie następnie sprawę z tego, że w łazience panowała znacznie niższa temperatura, niż powinna. Na jego barkach i plecach znajdowało się coś miękkiego i ciepłego, jednak nic to nie pomagało w zwiększeniu temperatury ciała chłopaka. Przysunął się on nieświadomie do przodu, a wtedy dodatkowo coś oplotło go w pasie.

- Czy ja zawsze muszę ciebie pilnować?

Ciepły, łagodny głos omiótł ucho niebieskowłosego, na co ten uśmiechnął się lekko. Teraz już musiał uchylić oczy. Powoli uczynił to, a wtedy zobaczył jedynie swoje odbicie w jednym z luster. Obejmował go Seijurou. Tetsuya uniósł brwi, gdy zdał sobie dodatkowo sprawę z tego, że siedzieli na podłodze.

- Sei… jurou…?

Czerwonowłosy odsunął się nieco, zarzucając ręcznik na głowę Tetsuyi. Owinął go szczelnie, po czym dopiero spojrzał w niebieskie tęczówki. Uśmiechnął się niemal niezauważalnie, delikatnie ujmując w swoje dłonie policzki niebieskowłosego.

- Zasnąłeś w wannie. Jesteś niesamowicie dziecinny, wiesz? Może naprawdę powinienem mieć cię na oku cały dzień i noc?

Tetsuya zwiesił głowę, czując powoli zbierające się w kącikach jego oczu łzy. Znowu sprawiał problemy, prawda? Po raz kolejny ktoś się zamartwiał z jego powodu. Seijurou po raz kolejny się zamartwiał. Ostatnio aż za dużo razy się to zdarzało. Czy rodzina Akashi miała go już dość? Czy powinien się stąd wynieść? A może… Może Tetsuya znowu będzie musiał przeżywać… 'To'? Może tamten pocałunek był tylko początkiem?

- Boisz się? - zapytał nagle czerwonowłosy. Niebieskooki niepewnie zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. - Kłamiesz. Przecież ci obiecałem, że nigdy nie dopuszczę do twojej krzywdy, pamiętasz? - Czerwonowłosy westchnął, ocierając kciukiem mokre policzki drugiego chłopaka. 'Nigdy'…?

- A-ale…

- Na razie zapomnij o swojej matce. Skup się na nauce, jeżeli naprawdę chcesz chodzić wraz ze mną do publicznego liceum. - Niższemu chłopakowi coś przewróciło się w brzuchu na słowa czerwonowłosego. Zapomnieć? - Pewne rzeczy staną się dla ciebie zrozumiałe dopiero za jakiś czas. Zaufaj mi, dobrze?

Tetsuya widząc to szczere i jednocześnie ciepłe spojrzenie oraz czując przyjemnie oplatające go ramiona… Nie mógł postąpić inaczej. Powoli pokiwał głową, po raz kolejny czując się manipulowany. Co jednak mógł w związku z tym zrobić?


	7. Astma

Er... Siem XD Dawno nie dodałam rozdziału, ale bylam zbyt leniwa/ wypompowana z uczuć / niezdatna do niczego, gomenne. Od teraz powinnam normalnie dodawać rozdziały. Chyba.

* * *

><p>- Akashi Tetsuya?<p>

- Jest.

Niebieskowłosy wstał ze swojego miejsca, delikatnie się skłaniając. Zaraz usiadł z powrotem, a za nim zrobiła to samo kolejna osoba. Chłopak westchnął cicho, wyglądając nieobecnym wzrokiem za okno. Jak to się stało, że mimo tego, iż on i Seijurou składali niezbędne dokumenty w tym samym czasie, mają to samo nazwisko, a opinie nauczycieli ich uczących w domu różniły się naprawdę niewielką ilością informacji, trafili do innych klas? Czy to nie dziwne? Tetsuya od samego początku był przekonany, że będzie wraz z Akashim, nawet nie myślał o innej opcji. To samo można było powiedzieć o jego bracie.

Lekcje powoli się ciągnęły. Niebieskooki był jednocześnie przybity i szczęśliwy - mimo, że nie trafił do tej samej klasy co Seijurou, to nieco rekompensowała mu to obecność Takao. Nie dość, że byli w jednej klasie, to jeszcze siedzieli obok siebie. To naprawdę niebywałe, że chłopak wybrał tą samą szkołę, co Akashi. Przez jego obecność Tetsuya był skazany na ciągłe przebywanie w czyimś towarzystwie, bo Kazunari był już od pierwszych chwil popularny. Jego osobowość jest naprawdę przyjemna, więc nie ma się co dziwić.

Gdy wysoki, zielonowłosy chłopak o nazwisku Midorima oddalił się od nich, niebieskowłosy w końcu mógł odsapnąć. Większość osób poszła w spokoju zjeść drugie śniadanie, wiec mógł liczyć na chwilę osobności. Całe życie spędził z niewielką ilością osób przy sobie - nie wiedział, że przebywanie z ludźmi może być tak męczące. Brunet siedzący obok natomiast wydawał się być w swoim żywiole.

- Hm… A tak w ogóle, czy nie miałeś chodzić do szkoły ze swoim szanownym braciszkiem? - zapytał brunet w pewnej chwili, podczas długiej przerwy*.

- Seijurou jest w klasie 'a'* - powiedział pod nosem Tetsuya, markotniejąc nieco. - Myślałem, że będziemy razem…

- Zapomnij o braciszku, masz przecież mnie~! - zawołał ze śmiechem Kazunari, zarzucając rękę na barki niebieskowłosego. Ten przymknął tylko oczy, nic nie mówiąc. - Tak w ogóle zastanawiam się, czy są w tej klasie jakieś ładne panienki… Na lekcjach nie widzę ich, a na przerwach szybko znikają gdzieś… Huh, beznadziejnie jest siedzieć na końcu… Ej, chodź może, tam na korytarzu widzę całkiem niezłą…

- Tetsuya.

Niebieskowłosy natychmiast obrócił się za siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na przerwany monolog bruneta. Gdy zobaczył w niedalekiej odległości Seijurou, uśmiechnął się lekko, natychmiast uwalniając się spod ramienia Kazunariego. Ten zaczął wołać coś za nim o dostaniu kosza od kumpla, ale Tetsuya nawet nie silił się na odpowiedź, będąc już kilkanaście metrów dalej, na korytarzu. Nie wiedział, gdzie idzie czerwonowłosy, ale w milczeniu podążał za nim. W końcu ich wędrówka dobiegła końca - byli na dachu szkoły. Niebieskowłosy nabrał w płuca świeżego powietrza, zastanawiając się w duchu, czy przebywanie tutaj jest napewno dozwolone dla uczniów. Był jednak z Seijurou, więc czuł się spokojniejszy.

- Wiesz, dlaczego znaleźliśmy się w innych klasach? - zapytał Akashi, opierając się o barierkę, obok niebieskookiego. Ten zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. - Przez pomyłkę. Doprawdy, myślałem, że ta szkoła jest wystarczająco kompetentna…

- Da się to zmienić? - zapytał Tetsuya, na co czerwonowłosy zamyślił się na chwilę.

- Zrobię co w mojej mocy. Co ważniejsze, Tetsuya…

Niebieskowłosy spojrzał na Seijurou w chwili, gdy ten ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przeniósł wzrok na drzwi, milknąc nagle. Po chwili pociągnął on niższego chłopaka za rękę, w stronę jednego z kominów. Nie dość, że był on wystarczająco duży, to jeszcze umiejscowiony z tyłu, tak że osoba wchodząca nie była w stanie zobaczyć tego, kto ukrywa się za nim. Bardzo przydatne, zwłaszcza w tej chwili, kiedy jakiś nauczyciel wszedł na dach, najwyraźniej za potrzebą papierosa. Teraz Tetsuya był pewien, że są tu wbrew zasadom. Akashi łamiący przepisy?

Seijurou westchnął cicho, opierając głowę o bark niebieskowłosego. Ten natychmiast się spiął, nie wiedząc co ma zrobić. Koniec końców stał tak, patrząc w niebo i nic poza tym nie robiąc. I stałby tak o wiele dłużej, gdyby nie dym, który nagle dotarł do nich. Nie był to dym z komina - o tej porze panowała wystarczająco ciepła pogoda - a dym tytoniowy. Tetsuya natychmiast zakrył usta i nos dłonią, jednak było już za późno - smród zdążył dotrzeć do organizmu niebieskowłosego, powodując nagłe uczucie duszności oraz ścisk w klatce piersiowej. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, próbując oddychać równomiernie, przez zakryte usta. Nic to jednak nie pomogło. Gdzieś za nimi rozległo się skrzypienie drzwi, a dym nasilił się jeszcze bardziej. Akashi patrzył przez chwilę spokojnie na niebieskowłosego, po czym odsunął się wraz z nim kilka metrów dalej, gdzie nie groził im już ten zapach. Tetsuya jednak wciąż miał problemy ze złapaniem oddechu, do tego doszedł jeszcze uporczywy kaszel. Chłopak nieświadomie osunął się na kolana, ściskając mocno za marynarkę czerwonowłosego.

- Spokojnie, Tetsuya, oddychaj - powiedział delikatnym głosem, klękając obok niego.

Tetsuya jednak nie był w stanie zaczerpnąć powietrza, a co dopiero się uspokoić. Kaszlał, z jego oczu leciały łzy i wciąż łapczywie próbował odetchnąć. W pewnym momencie Akashi złapał go za kark, przyciągając bliżej do siebie jego twarz i zakrył jego usta swoimi, powoli wpuszczając powietrze wprost do gardła drugiego chłopaka. Powtórzył czynność jeszcze kilka razy, aż w końcu Tetsuya był w stanie oddychać samodzielnie. Seijurou oderwał się od drugiego chłopaka, wciąż jednak będąc blisko niego. Ich usta były połączone stróżką śliny - przerwał więc ją perwersyjnie językiem. Klatka piersiowa niebieskowłosego unosiła się bardzo szybko, a policzki pokryły rumieńcem - nie do końca przez nagły atak duszności. Zerknął katem oka na czerwonowłosego, który (będąc już w większej odległości) ze spokojem patrzył w jego stronę, gotów ponownie zaingerować w każdej chwili. Na szczęście nie było to już konieczne. A może jednak na nieszczęście?

- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Akashi, delikatnie ocierając policzki drugiego chłopaka. Ten niepewnie pokiwał głową. - Nie przypominam sobie, aby badania wykazywały u ciebie astmę.

- Ja… Ja też nie…

- Po szkole natychmiast udamy się do lekarza, by to zweryfikować. Teraz wstań, lekcje się niedługo wznowią.

Tetsuya posłusznie wstał, początkowo nie mogąc złapać równowagi na trzęsących się nogach. Gdy jednak był w stanie iść, złapał czerwonowłosego za rękę i udał się z nim na korytarz. Z niechęcią puścił w budynku jego dłoń i pożegnał się, idąc w kierunku własnej klasy. Wciąż dokuczał mu kaszel i uczucie duszności, jednak w znacznie, znacznie mniejszym stopniu. Nie to zawracało teraz głowę niebieskowłosego. Zupełnie nie to.

Gdy ostatnia lekcja dobiegła końca, Tetsuya szybko wstał i spakował swoje rzeczy do torby. Ktoś wolał za nim jego nazwisko, lecz ten nawet nie trudził się, aby się zatrzymać. Szedł szybko przed siebie, starając się zręcznie ominąć napływających tłum uczniów. Gdy dopiero po kilku minutach dostał się do szafek z butami, odsapnął. Szybko zmienił je, wychodząc z budynku. Dzisiaj oboje postanowili, że będą wracać pieszo ze szkoły. Seijurou jednak skończył lekcje dziesięć minut temu - jego klasa najwidoczniej miała je skrócone. Jeśli by się pospieszył, może zdążyłby go dogonić po drodze…

- Dokąd się tak śpieszysz, Tetsuya? - Rozległ się nieco rozbawiony głos za jego plecami.

Niebieskooki zatrzymał się raptownie, by zaraz obrócić się za siebie. Kilka kroków od niego stał Akashi, oparty o ogrodzenie szkoły. Tetsuya uśmiechnął się lekko, czując ogromną radość. Ostatnio nawet nieznaczące, drobne gesty tego typu ze strony Seijurou sprawiały mu przyjemność. Pragnął choć odrobiny uczucia, które otrzymywał jedynie w taki sposób, do tego tylko od czerwonowłosego. Jednak w zupełności wystarczało to drugiemu chłopakowi.

* * *

><p>* Nie wiem, jak są podzielone lekcje i przerwy w Japonii, więc daję tak, jak jest w Polsce. I nie ma tam klas a be ce, a są za to cyfry, ale nie chciało mi się w to bawić, za bardzo jestem przyzwyczajona do literek. x'D<p>

Walnę prawie wszystkich z serii do jednego liceum, lol

I w sumie nie wiem, czy to z akcją na dachu jest możliwe, ale walić, Akashi może wszystko. B)


End file.
